newbreadkittensfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread Kittens Wiki
Welcome to the Bread Kittens Wiki Your source for Bread Kittens help, walk-throughs, region and kitten lists! So far, the best Bread Kittens Wiki out there! ;) Welcome to the Bread Kittens Wikia! As the Admin, ladyclegane, I have not been able to get on much so I have added Jbetz 'as admin to help out! But I see the community has been very active! There is still a lot of clean up that needs to be done for consistency as well as individual Kitten pages created. See below for help. *If cleaning up Bread pages, please see 'Marbled Rye for template. *Many Kitten pages still need to be created. Please see Singapura 'for template. *Please see 'Peris 'for a Region template and over all look and 'Mer Delta for more recent look at Kitten tables. *Please make sure to cross-reference pages when new ones are made and be sure to bold links. *Until further notice, if I am not available, please try Jbetz, since this contributor has done a lot of work to help me out!! *Have fun with it! About Bread Kittens - 'Bread Kittens is a simulation application developed by Bake450 for the iOS platform. It may be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod touch, iPhone or iPad. Story and Basic Game Play Ginger, your starting Kitten, recounts the story of the evil ChowCorp that has tainted the cat food and has made all the cats aggressive! You must courageously battle and bread these kittens in each region and build your team of kittens to defeat the evil ChowCorp. Each spot in a region you arrive at gives you a new opportunity to bread a Kitten to add to your team. The tabs at the bottom of the map screen show you the name of the region you are in, how many Kittens you've breaded in that region/total that can be breaded and how many stars you've earned in this region. The bar below shows how much kitten food you have (for healing during battle or escape a battle), how much capture bread you have on hand, how much flour you have and how many Meowbux you have. Flour is used to bake bread, of course. Once a Kitten is breaded you can bread them with special breads to enhance your kittens stats or give them special abilities. In a similar but simpler mechanic to Pokémon, you battle kittens throughout the regions, breading them to capture them and training them in battle. In each region there are 8 battle spots for you to stop and earn starts as well as bread more Kittens for your team. At each spot you have an opportunity to earn 1 - 3 stars, depending on how accurately the attack meter is pressed and if any kittens have fainted. As you earn stars through the game, you earn achievements in the Game Center. You can also get ambushed by a random Kitten while traveling from spot to spot. Every battle will show how many stars are earned, but the only stars that count toward your achievement total are those earned at each battle spot. there are many types of cats giving them more strength with it you have the weak common cats, you have the okay uncommon cats, I personally like the rare cats the do an awesome scissor kick special hit that you get while attacking in a bar thing below the attack levels gold, silver and brown Cats There are 116 different types of cats as of 2.14.5. Some cats have only one catchable form of a species, but some species have more than one catchable form each having a different coat color (called 'Elusive'). For a list of all cats, click here. Materials and Rewards Food - The bowls of Kitten Food are available for healing your Kittens during and after battles. You can also use 1 Kitten Food to escape from a battle. You can earn them at the end of battles, playing Siamese Slots or purchase more with Meowbux. Capture Bread - White and Wheat Breads can be awarded after battles or won in Siamese Slots. You need one of these types of breads to catch Kittens. 'Flour - What you need to bake breads and purchase your bread recipes. It can be earned in battle, won through Siamese Slots or purchased with Meowbux. Meowbux - Meowbux are Bake450's bread and butter! Meowbux can be used in the store to buy more Kitten Food, Capture Bread and Flour. You can also use Meowbux to speed up baking, unlock more ovens, get more spins on the Siamese Slots, and buy bread recipes. Any purchase of Meowbux removes ads from the game, but you can also earn Meowbux through Game Center achievements and from playing the Slots. Meowbux are also very rarely obtained from battles. Siamese Slots - You can play the slots for free once every 9 hours. Inviting friends to play BK can get you additional free spins. You can win Capture Bread, Food, Flour, Meowbux and more spins. It's your daily free item! ;) Thanks to contributor, RedHerrin, for letting us know the prize for the 777 result is 10 Meowbux! Regions Each region will list the Kittens available to be breaded, how common, uncommon, etc. they are, breads that are unlocked and the range of levels of Kittens from the first spot to the last. Knowing the levels of Kittens in each city is useful in that if you missed a cat, you can put together a Kitten Team of the same level type to ensure that you earn rewards for each battle. If your Kitten's levels are higher than that of your opposing Kitten you earn no rewards. Click on the region below to learn more about it. loc-Peris.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Peris loc-Vino.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Vino loc-CaneIsland.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Cane_Island loc-Argentvale.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Argentvale loc-MerDelta.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Mer_Delta loc-VerdantRange.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Verdant_Range loc-Amberfield.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Amberfield loc-EastportHarbor.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Eastport_Harbor loc-Sunrise.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Sunrise_Shores loc-TimberForest.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Timber_Forest SV_profile.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Snowridge_Valley Mal_profile.png|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Malburg Breads, Colonel Meow and More! Bread.png|'Breads'|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Breads colmeow_link.png|'Colonel Meow'|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Colonel_Meow AngryCougar.jpg|'Glitches and Bugs' ... Bugs?! Whachoo talkin' 'bout?!|link=http://newbreadkittens.wikia.com/wiki/Glitches_and_Bugs Bread Kitten links Bread Kittens at iTunes Bread Kittens on Facebook Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Siamese cats